dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian George
|birthplace = Jerusalem, Israel |nationality = Israeli-English |occupation = Voice Artist Actor Singer |areas_active = Los Angeles Toronto |active = 1975-present |status = Active }}Brian George (born 1 July 1952) is an Israeli-English actor, singer and voice artist best known for playing Pakistani restaurateur Babu Bhatt on Seinfeld and the gynaecologist father of Raj Koothrappali on The Big Bang Theory. Biography & Career George was born in Jerusalem on 1 July 1952, to Jewish parents of Iraqi, Lebanese and Indian descent, who had emigrated to Israel. His father was born in Lebanon, his mother, in India. A year after his birth, the family moved from Israel to London and then, in 1966, to Toronto, Ontario, Canada. George is the youngest of four siblings. He attended an all-boys school in London but made the switch to a public co-ed high school when the family moved to Toronto. He attended the University of Toronto, where he was active in the University's theatre productions. George left before graduation and formed a theatre group; unsuccessful, he moved on to join The Second City, where he trained with John Candy, among others. Some of George's notable live-action roles include Babu Bhatt in Seinfeld, Julian Bashir's father in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" and on a recurring basis as Raj's father in The Big Bang Theory. In 2006, he landed a recurring role as Sasan's father Omid in So NoTORIous. He had appeared on numerous other sitcoms including Seinfeld, where he appeared in three episodes as Babu Bhatt, an immigrant who is deported to Pakistan because of Elaine Benes' failure to give Jerry Seinfeld his mail in time, which contained Babu's visa application. He returned in the series finale to testify against Jerry. He has also done voiceover work in several animated shows; most notably as Jimmy "The Jazzman" Peake in Batman: The Animated Series, Handy Manny, Duff Killigan in Kim Possible, Guru Pathik in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Parasite in Justice League, Ali Bombay and Lester Sledge in M.A.S.K., and Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. George also did the voice of Bob Fish in the last two series of Bob and Margaret. He has also appeared in video games like Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Baldur's Gate, Ultimate Spider-Man, Mass Effect 3, Everquest II and Final Fantasy XIV. Early in his acting career, he was among the cast of 1985's The Care Bears Movie and made guest appearances in the Canadian television series The Edison Twins, The Littlest Hobo, Comedy Factory and King of Kensington. Filmography Anime Dubbing OVAs & Specials *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (2008) - Cardenal O'Fallon (ep. 4), Arman (ep. 5), Scruffy Man (ep. 5) Anime Films *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Kincho Daimyoujin VI, Yashimano Hage *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - King of Enlad Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Captain Barbossa External Links *Brian George at the Internet Movie Database *Brian George at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Israeli Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Singers